Black Cat: Kuro Neko and Tsukiakari Ookami!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Alexis Arks is young 19-year-old girl whose well known as Tsukiakari Ookami AKA Moonlight Wolf and Chronos Number 11, but only Numbers 2, 7, and the heads of Chronos know that she's Number 1; Sephiria Arks' adoptive younger Sister. Alexis has know Number 13 since they both joined Chronos, but they both soon find there's a life away from all the killings. TrainxOFC
1. 1: A Bewildered Cat and Wolf!

_**1: A Bewildered Cat and Wolf!**_

Alexis Arks stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection before turning around and walked over to pick up a black Orichalcum revolver gun with the Roman Numeral 12 written in silver on both it's sides that was named Poseidon from her bed. With a sigh, she placed it into it's holster that's attached to her right thigh.

Alexis then walked over to a dresser and picked up a black bow that she used to pull her upper thigh length silvery white hair in a half ponytail held in place by a silvery blue Crescent Moon shape hair clip. The young Arks added a red chocker around her neck to finish getting ready. On her way out of the room, she grabbed a black trench coat and threw it on over a black short sleeved kimono blouse outlined on the bottom with white embroidered complete with a white obi. She also wore black tight biker shorts that's two inches shorter underneath a black mid-thigh length skirt.

When she stepped out of the room her golden wolf-like eyes meet a pair of golden-brown cat-like eyes. The two of them looked at each other for a bit before Alexis moved the owner of the other pair of eyes causing her high heeled calf length black boots click on the floor as she walked away.

"Alexis!" a male voice called out to her.

Alexis stopped walking before glancing over her shoulder at the male.

"Something that I can help you with Train?" she asked.

Train turned around to look at her locking his cat-like eyes onto her wolf-like pair.

"Going on a mission?"

The silvery white haired girl gave a single nod of her head before turning back around and heading out. Train watched the young 19-year-old walk away from him with her heels clicking against the ground as the only sound.

...My Line...

The full Moon was high in the night sky behind Alexis as she stood on a roof top across from an abandoned warehouse while a black car pulled to a stop outside before she moved. Faster then the eye can see, the young Arks appeared behind a young man who had just gotten out of the back of the car before pointed Poseidon at his head.

"What?" he asked in shock while looking out of the corner of his eyes at her.

"Howl to the Moon in Pain for Death has Been Delivered," Alexis said softly before pulling the trigger.

The 19-year-old was long gone by the time that the man hit the ground dead.

...My Line...

"Chronos Number 11, Alexis Arks or know to others as Tsukiakari Ookami aka Moonlight Wolf," a male voice said as she walked by an alleyway on her way back to her place.

"What do you want Creed Diskenth?" Alexis asked as she stopped.

A young man with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes walked out of the alleyway holding a rose in his hand.

"Oh, nothing," he answered her. "I just wanted to watch the show that's all." The 19-year-old looked out the corner of her eyes at him. "After all you and Chronos Number 13, Kuro Neko or better known as Black Cat are the best Numbers that Chronos has to affair after all."

"I see," sighed Alexis before she started walking again. "I need to report in Creed."

"Of course, go right on ahead," said Creed with a grin that turned twisted as he watched her walk away.

...My Line...

"We have confirmed that the target is deceased," a male voice was saying as a picture of Alexis' kill was on three screens while the young girl was standing in the middle. "Well, done Number 11." The photo of the deceased target disappeared only to be taken place by three older men. "You may leave and rest up now Number 11."

...My Line...

Alexis walked up onto the roof to find Train setting on the bench with a bottle of milk in his hand while a white cat was lapping up milk from a bowl. He looked up at the sounds of her heels clicking on the ground before looking back at the moon. Once she was setting next to him, Train thrust an other bottle of milk into her hands causing her to blink before she gave a small smile. Alexis then turned her eyes onto the moon unaware of the blush on Trains cheeks while they both drunk their milk. The two Chronos Numbers sat into silence once again before they looked to their left when the sound of someone singing reached their ears making them to look over.

Sing a song unto the world

Rising High the clouds unfurl

Fan the planes into the past

Here now our lives will last

We'll never know the times of past

Fall down, fall down, falls the rain

My life won't be plain

The two of them watched as a young woman with chin length black hair wearing a white kimono with pink flowers which was complete with a yellow obi. Her hands where clasped in front of her as she song. When the song the was finished a smile was on her face even when she looked over at them to reveal appeared of blue eyes.

"Founders Keepers!" she yelled as she jumped over to their roof and took the third bottle of milk. This made both of Chronos Numbers watched with surprise as she drunk the whole thing though Alexis had a raised eyebrow. "Ah, there's nothing quiet like milk after a song." She then looked over at the two of them. "You know if you sat out here all still like your both are doing then the crows well come out and pick right through your head." Train was the only one to look up at the crow near by while Alexis just stared the girl. "So you two are just out here moon gazing, huh? Just you two and your kitty." The young woman then gave a gasp as she looked at the half bowl of milk. "Please don't tell me that I've been drinking the milk you've been feeding your cat." Alexis felt a smirk appear as the young woman started to bow over and over. "Forgive me, honorable kitty, I was thirst and I wasn't thinking." The black haired girl then pointed at Train with a glare on her face. "Wait, this is all your fault for not telling me. You better count your lucky stars that I showed up to keep the crows from pecking at your head."  
Train once again looked up at the crow while Alexis gave off a giggle which caused his head to snap towards her in surprise.

'_This is the first that I've heard her laugh_,' thought Train.

When Alexis managed to turn the giggle into a cough Train looked away without another word.

"Don't tell me that you two think your to cool to talk to me?" she laughed. "Consider that the only friend you two seem to have is a hungry cat and each other." She then stretched before looking around. "Speaking of which, where did that pal of yours run off to. I hope he didn't find a new friend." She then stopped when she noticed their guns that they had strapped to their thighs. "Wow, those are sharp revolvers. So why do you two walk around with guns like that?"  
"We're not that only ones with a gun," Train finally said as he looked at the handle of a gun sticking out of her kimono.

"Yeah!" she yelled as she yacked out a pistol. "Check me out. I might not look it, but I'm Sweeper. And you two?" Train looked away from her while Alexis looked at the woman in wonder. "We're more similar then you like to think." Train looked at her in surprise while she walked over and picked up another bottle of milk. "I'm going to have the rest of this ok?" Train watched as she drink the rest before placing the empty bottle down. "Just what I needed. Thank you very much." She stood straight and fixed her kimono while looked at them from the corner of her eyes. "I don't think you little buddy is planing on showing up to night. Don't stay up to late moon gazing by yourselves." The two of them watched as she jumped from the roof top to another. Alexis stood up and moved to head back inside when out of no where a crow pecked Train on the head hard making the black haired woman to laugh while Number 11 giggled. "I told the crows would peck at your head!"

Train looked over at Alexis who walked inside once again surprised at hearing her laugh before looking at the moon.

...My Line...

Both Train and Alexis where walking in different parts of the city when they where both pasted by men in black suits.

"A joint assessment with Number 11/13, 11/13," they where told.

While Train stopped walking to look at the red envelope, Alexis just shaved it into her pocket and carried on walking.

...My Line...

Alexis came out onto the roof top to see Train about to cave into the cat that he always feeding which made her smirk at the scene.

"Alright," she heard him sigh. "I'll give you mine."

The younger Arks walked over to set next to him with a straight face not at all paying any more attention to him. Train looked at where the cat use to be to find it gone before he got up after putting his milk bottle down and stepped forward to look out over the city.

"You really like cats don't you?" the young woman's voice asked from behind him and next to Alexis. "Nice to see you two again." The young Arks looked out the corner of her eyes at the woman next to her while Train looked turned around to stare at her in surprise. "Ah, don't tell me that you've been up here hoping to run into me again?" She laughed at the question while Alexis looked back at the moon. "I'm just giving you a hard time." It was then that she noticed an unopened bottle of milk. "Mind if I steal some of your milk?" Train returned to his set while the young woman drunk the whole bottle of milk. "Ah. Thanks a bunch. I was so thirsty after climbing up here." Train reached to take back the bottle from here when all of a sudden she gasped. "Hold on? Are you trying to seduce me with your bottled milk?" Train looked away with a blush on his face while Alexis started to laugh which caused the Black Cat to blush deeper in embarrassment. "I'm onto you." After awhile all three of them fall into a silence though Alexis was hiding a wolfish smirk. "You know you two really don't take much. Try saying something. Come on? Just one sentence? Like: It sure is a lovely night."

"It's so strange," Train finally spoke up.

"Huh?"

The two girls looked at him, one in confusion and the other in surprise.

"Your outfit," point out Train. "It's strange."

Alexis face palmed with a sigh while the other girl looked away with pout.

"Wow, your rude," she said. "Maybe you should keep you mouth shut." She then stood up and spun around to show off the kimono. "This outfit's cute."

"I don't think so," Train informed her.

Alexis watched in amusement as the other girl pinched Train's cheeks and pulled.

"This is the situation that you tell a girl, her outfit is cute wither you like them or not!" growled the girl.

"You can tear my face off, but I'm not going to lie to you," Train informed her.

"Oh, well," she sighed as she stopped and stood up straight. "I have to leave you two now."

"Why's that?"

"I've got to work like everyone else," she answered.

"As a Sweeper?"

"Yup. I've got a big fish on the line tonight." Alexis and Train looked at the poster that she held in their faces. "Check it out. My target. Preta Ghoul. Turning him in get's me 1.8 million in cash. He's a cold blooded killer with 16 victims in his wake. 16 that we've know of."  
"That guys nothing like your average killer."

"I know," she said with a smile. "He's a monster. Witness say that he decrees gastric acided from his hands that can melt the skins of his victims right off his bones."

"Do you think you can take him?" asked Train.

"Yeah," the young woman answered. "Why? You want to try and stop me?" She moved her face close to Train's own making him blush. "Or maybe your worried about me." She then stood straight with her hands on her hips. "Don't count me out just because I'm just a woman. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Is your pistol, your weapon of choice?" Alexis finally spoke up.

"Well, yeah," she answered with a smile as she looked the silver haired teen. "But, it's not a Sweepers job to kill our targets."

Alexis blinked in surprise at that while Train's eyes widen.

"Give us a break," both her and Train said as the same time while looking away from her.

"The only thing a pistol is good for is killing," Train finished.

"A pistol's job is what it's handler chooses," she told them as she started to leave. "See you later Cat Boy and Wolf Girl."

Both Train and Alexis stood up though the silver haired girl moved to follow the black haired girl. Train watched as his fellow Number disappeared back into the building letting him know that she was going to get her bow that she calls Artemis.

...My Line...

Alexis stood on the roof of the warehouse with the full moon behind her watching as the girl and Preta Ghoul fought, but just right when he had her cornered, the silver haired girl reached behind her and pulled out an arrow from the quiver that was behind her and then nicked it into a silvery white Orichalcum made bow with the 11 Roman Numeral engraved on both sides. Just as she pulled back the strings of her bow, Train landed next to her with his gun at the ready and while he fired three rounds, Alexis let lose the arrow that hit Preta Ghoul in the shoulder as the bullets made holes in his arms.

"And your life is about to end!" Train shouted at Preta Ghoul. "Now get away from the weird girl!"

"The weird girl?" the black haired girl asked in confusion.

"You better make your move Preta Ghoul!" he yelled again. "Or the next one goes in your head!"

Train and Alexis gasped quietly as they watched what was left of the bullets sprinkle out of the holes while he touched the arrow that was in his shoulder and turned it into ash.

"Look how useless your bullets and arrows are?" he asked as he licked his hand. "So go ahead and shot!"

Alexis nicked another three more arrows into her bow before letting it lose as Train fired three more bullets. The silver haired girl let out a growl from her throat that made her sound like a wolf as the bullets and arrows were turned into ashes.

"One, two, three, useless rounds and arrows," Preta Ghoul laughed as he blocked more rounds and arrows. "There's still not a thing that you gun and arrows can do to me!"

"I'm not so sure," the so called weird girl stated as she pointed her pistol in the air and fired.

Alexis blinked in surprise when a part of the ceiling fall on top of Preta Ghoul knocking him out.

...My Line...

The three of them stood on a roof of another building after the black haired girl called the cops. While Train and Alexis stood away from her, watching as the cops took Preta Ghoul into custody, the other girl was drinking milk.

"Preta Ghoul is in custody," she cheered once she finished the milk.

"Why didn't you shoot him?" Train asked her.

"For starters, you saw how well that worked for you," she answered. "And I guess that I didn't want, too. Just like I said earlier. The pistol does what I want it to, not the other way around. If I don't want to shoot then I won't. It's pretty simple, ya know?" She then turned towards them and held out her hand. "Thanks for the help." They both looked at her in surprise. "Don't worry, you won't melt if you shake my hand."

"How are we alike?" asked Train.

"What?"

"The other night, you said that we were similar."

"Oh yeah, that," she stated as she looked away in thought. "I guess, I was just saying that you and I both like being on the roof top." She then looked back at the Chronos Numbers with a smile. "Yep. You were expect something a bit beeper?"

Train just turned away from her and started to walk off though Alexis looked at the young woman.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name," stated Alexis.

"I'm Saya Minatsuki," the young woman told her with a smile. "And you are?"

"Alexis Arks," was the Moonlight Wolf's answer as she turned around.

"That's a cool name and Alexis is beautiful name, too," Saya said making the silver haired girl to gasp as she looked back at Saya to see that she was gone. "See you around, Lexi!"

A small smile appeared the younger Arks face before she ran to catch up to Train.

...My Line...

The two Chronos Number walked down the street heading back to their place.

"Number 13, 11," a male voice said from the alleyway.

"Hello there Belse," Train greeted when both Alexis and him stopped walking.

"You two ignored the messagers," Belse informed them. "Whatever. I'll let it slide, but only this one time. There is an urgent mission for you two."

...My Line...

Alexis stood off to the side with Poseidon in hand just in case some one came in and caught them while Train stood in front of their target with Hades pointed at her head.


	2. 2: The Grinning Cat and Wolf in the Dark

_**2: A Cat and Wolf in the Dark!**_

_**AN: Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak here. First, I want to say thanks to Full Lunar for favoring and following my Black Cat story; Second, special thanks to Natalie (Guest) and **__**anieljesu. gonzalez**__** for reviewing it; And finally to answer Natalie (Guest) review, I'm using the English dub version of the anime and I was just trying to end it with the way it ends at the end of episode 2. But, thanks anyway. Please Read and Review to tell me what you think and please no flames. Well, on to the Story! Ja Ne! **_

...My Line...

Train and Alexis speed through the courtyard quickly while also knocking out every guard in their way as they moved through the courtyard and then into the mansion.

"13 get to the Bio-weapon and leave the guards to me," Alexis told him as she took two more guards.

"Got it," Train agreed with a nod. "Catch up when you can 11."

Alexis looked at him before smirking and giving him a wink while knocking out three more guards all at the same time.

"Don't worry about little old me," she stated. "I'll be right behind ya."

Train nodded his head once again before taking off at a faster run while Alexis continued to take out the guards.

...My Line...

Train reached the Bio-weapon's room in no time at all though he could hear some guards cries of pain and he knew that Alexis had whipped out Artemis. Ignoring the cries of pain from the guards, Train opened the door and moved into the room quickly to stand in front of the Bio-weapon which looked like a little girl with long blonde hair before pointing Hades at her head. It was then that Alexis walked into the room with Artemis over her shoulder and Poseidon in her hand just in case some one came in and caught them.

...My Line...

Alexis turned away from the door to look at Train who was still pointing his heads at the Bio-weapon's head.

"13, we need to hurry and get rid of the Bio-weapon before some one catches us," Alexis spoke up. "So killer her and let's get out of here."

Train looked at her from the corner of his eyes before looking at the Bio-weapon and started to pull the trigger.

"Don't pull that trigger!" an older male voice yelled as two people ran into the room.

Alexis looked over at them in surprise having never heard coming before she took into their looks. The male had green hair under a white hat and yellowish orange eye plus he was wearing a white suite along with an eye patch over his lift eye. The female was wearing a blonde wig and had greenish blue eyes while wearing feminine clothing.

"Oh, not you again," Train sighed making his partner to look at him surprise. "Get out of here."

"Not a chance!" the older male yelled at him. "I've got to many bills stacking up. What I mean to say is...uh..." Alexis looked at the older male with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing putting a gun at an innocent girl!"

"Please stop!" the woman yelled. "You can just walk away from this!"

"We can't," Alexis spoke while turning Poseidon onto them making the two of them to look at her in surprise. "It's our job."

"Ha, some job," the older male laughed. "You two are just little puppets for Chronos."

Train looked over at Alexis to see her golden eyes glaring at the green haired male that many thought looked like a wolf's glare.

"Blood..." a soft emotionless voice spoke up making them all to look over at the girl. "I smell blood all over your hands."

"This is the end of the road," another voice spoke up making Alexis to jump over to stand next to Train. "Drop your guns and your hands over your head."

Train lowered his gun and both the Chronos Numbers dropped their guns on the ground while green haired male and the woman raised their hands.

"Well, here we are," an even older male said as he walked forward. "My guest have arrive. Allow me to welcome you."

"Thanks, I feel so welcomed."

Alexis shot the green haired male a glare from Train had half hidden her from view.

"Your the most dangerous guest I ever had the pleasure of receiving in quiet some time."

"Yeah, well, let me assure you that the pleasure is all mine."

Train slowly shook his head when he noticed Alexis going for her Orichalcum made bow making his partner to stop and look at him with a raised eyebrow. Black Cat shot her a look that told her to wait before using it which made her nod her slowly before they look back at the others.

"You've got a heft mouth on you kid," the man said. "To bad this is the last chance that you'll have to use. I really that any of you well be walking out of here alive, so got any last words, this is the time."

Alexis looked at Train just in time to see him nod his head once as the green haired man knocked over his briefcase a flash bomb went off allowing the two Numbers to bring their guns back to their hands. Alexis put her gun back into it's holster on her leg before she pulled out her bow and nicked an arrow into it. The green haired man ran past them and Train locked eyes with him before he started to fire his gun knocking the guards own guns out of their hands while Alexis started to fire arrow after arrow killing the guards once Train disarmed them.

"Shot them now!" a younger male voice ordered.

"No! You can hit Eve!"

Train and Alexis moved quickly and knocked out the guards that silver haired girl hadn't killed yet before taking off just as the flash bomb went out.

...My Line...

Alexis laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling with thoughtful looking as she thought back to the night before.

"_Ha, some job," the older male laughed. "You two are just little puppets for Chronos."_

She turned onto her side to face her two weapons looking a bit thoughtful about her life up to that point.

...My Line...

Alexis walked over to Train's door after getting ready for the next attempt before knocking and stood waiting to be told that she could come in.

"It's open Alex!" Train's voice was heard from the other side, this allowed the silver haired girl opened the door and walking into the small apartment before closing the door behind her. Alexis saw Train looked Hades with a thoughtful look on his face. 'She smelled blood...'

"Hello Train, Alexis," another voice greeted making them to look up to see Creed. "You two look better then I thought you two would after a failed joint mission." Creed walked up to where Train was sitting while Alexis went to stand next to her partner. "You two know that if things aren't going to smoothly you two can always looked to me for help."

"Stay out of our business Creed," Train finally spoke up.

"Well, did you two at least see the adolescences Bio-weapon?" he asked with a sigh. "I don't you two would stumble so horrible, but could it be that you didn't shot her, Train, just because she happens to look like a little girl?"

"There are no adults or children when it comes to a Number's mission," answered Train claimly.

"I have to hand it to myself, I trained you better then I thought I did," sighed Creed before looked at the silver haired girl. "No doubt that Number 1 trained you better then anyone another Number could train."

"If your just here to gloat then don't," Train spoke up before Alexis could. "Now leave."  
Creed pulled out a red rose not noticing Alexis rolling her eyes.

"You know what trance means?" he asked the two making them both to look at him. "Your aware of the data that Tornoa stole from the facilitate years ago? All of that data drive from the militaries nano reach. They say the prowess in this advancement in the nanomachines ability to transform it's host. They can alter the cells from inside and change the host into either an angel or a demon or they called them. I heard them use a term called 'A Weapon That Doesn't Speak' whatever that means. They call this ability trances and Tornoa has got the market cornered." Alexis went about to make sure that she had her Orichalcum made and normal arrows where separated from each other. "She is a marvel, but there's no reason to fear her yet. Eve is getting stronger by the day, but she's no where close to the perfect weapon that she'll become. So the sooner you two complete your mission the better off you be." Alexis looked at Train knowing that he'll have plan. "So how are you two going to handle this?"

"We'll create a diversion to draw attention," Train started to explain the plan. "At that point Tornoa well probably send out Eve."

"And that's when you'll take care of our girl?" asked Creed. "Sound like a tight plan."

"They'll never see us coming with what I've got planned," Train stated as he stood up before the both of them walked out of the apartment together to head for their target's place.

...My Line...

Both Numbers shoot through the gates that where opened to their surprised, but they didn't dare question it as they ran past the man and woman from before.

"Seems like that you grenades called out to every feline around including Black Cat and his partner!" they heard the woman yell.

"That's just his name and his partner seems more like wolf then a cat!"

Train and Alexis used the butt of their guns to knock out the guards as they ran through the grounds though they did have to block some bullets as well.

'I can't let them get to Eve,' the green haired man thought. 'If the Black Cat is as good as they say he is, this guy won't fail the same mission twice.' He eye then fall upon on the silver haired girl who had started to fire off arrows that she had at the guards. 'And let's forget that I know next to nothing on his female partner.' Alexis and Train shot through another door before running up a flight of stairs where. The two others split up get two different jobs done. Train knocked out same of the guards and checked the rooms, the silver haired girl took out the security camera and the rest of the guards. 'This is hopeless! They've knocked down every guard that they've come in contact with. The girl has destroyed every single camera that they've past while Black Cat also checks every room that they've found for Eve! For two steps that I take they take 5. There's no way I'll catch up them at this rate and if I don't Eve will be...she'll be...she'll be killed.' Alexis once again releases an arrow at a security camera before letting lose another one at a guard. 'There's no other way! It's going to bleed out my energy, but I've got to use my right eye.'

As they ran through the second floor, Alexis switch from her bow and arrows to her gun as they moved the third floor. It wasn't long till the two of them stood outside of the room's window.

"They are here," they Eve's soft voice speak up.

The green haired man gasped as he looked behind just as the two Numbers jumped through the window breaking as they did and Eve jumped away from them.

"_Eve begin,_" Tornoa's voice spoke up from the floor on her chest. "_This is the start of the Demon Chase_."

Train turned around to face the Bio-weapon while Alexis stood next to him looking at the green haired man.

"EVE, NO!" the green haired man yelled as Eve's hand turned into a sword while pointing at Train as he was pointed his gun at her head,

"I smell blood on your hand," Eve started to say. "I smell blood on your hand...I smell blood on your hand...I am a demon..."

"Creepy," Alexis whispered as Eve repeats the demon part two more times while Train stared at her.

'This is not good.'

"_Do it Eve! You are the demon, eliminate Black Cat and his partner_!"

Alexis looked over at Train and Eve to see that the Bio-weapon was starting to think for herself.

"I am a demon...you're prey."

"Don't listen to him! Your not a demon Eve!"

"_Stop standing around! Kill Black Cat and his Partner now_!"

"Can it Tornoa! I'm not going to let you use this girl for murder!"

"_Haha! I know that voice! Sounds like the rat sneak in with the Cat_."

"I'm no rat! I'm a Sweeper and a gentlemen!"

Alexis looked at the green haired man with surprise.

"A Sweeper?" Train muttered under his breath in surprise.

"Eve, let me keep my promise to you? Let's go eat?"

"Something good?" Eve asked as the sword turned back into her hand surprising Alexis.

"I can't let that happen," Train finally spoke up. "The girl has to die here today no matter what."

"You do everything your master tells you to do like a good dog."

"It's our job," Alexis finally spoke up as well.

"And you know what she's capable of," Train finished for her.

"So you'll kill children in the blink of an eye?" the man asked. "Seems like Chronos and the ones working for them are nothing, but SCUM!"

Alexis stared in surprise as the man managed to hit Train in the face knocking him down.

"13!" she yelled as she ran over to his side to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, 11," Train told her as she kneeled down to look at his cheek.

Alexis gingerly toughed Train on the cheek that hit making her partner to blush lightly before she let out a sigh while letting her hand fall from his face and stand up.

"Let's go!" the man said as he grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Just as Train stood up and joined her side, the door up to reveal Tornoa and his guards.

"Now Eve, what are you doing?" Tornoa asked. "You were suppose to kill Black Cat and his Partner."

The only sign that showed that Alexis was surprise was her blinking twice when Eve hide half way behind the man.

"I see," Tornoa said as he narrowed his eyes. "So you plan on running away with this filthy Rat." Eve nodded her head while the man laughed. "Very well." Tornoa snapped his figures and his guards grabbed both the man and Eve separating them. "Flint."

"Sir?"

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"But..." Flint stopped speaking when Tornoa glared at him.

Flint gritted his teeth before pulling out a card and then slammed it onto Eve's chest. Alexis watched in shock and horror as Eve glowed blue while breaking something that was in her mouth from biting down on it to hard before screaming in pain.

"Stop! What are you doing to her!" the man yelled.

"That card stirs the Nanomachines in side her to a frenzy of activity," Tornoa answered with a laugh. "Bring her abilities right to the surfaces."  
"NO!"

Eve continued to scream in pain before she stopped.

"Eve, now! Kill the Black Cat and his Partner!"

Eve stood up and turned around showing that her face wasn't the same as before. Train and Alexis both moved out of the way as she started to attack them.

"Eve don't!"

"Don't let them escape!"

Train and Alexis both jumped out of the broken window with Eve behind them trying to get at them, trying kill them. The two numbers decided that it was best to split up though Eve's hair had turned into sharp knives as well. This new development force them to have to continue to dodge. Unknown to them the man and the woman where watching before the green haired male ran right behind Alexis to get to Eve. Number 11 stared in shock and disbelief as the Sweeper jumped only to hit pierced through the stomach, but still managing to get the card off her chest.

"13!" Alexis called out as she rushed to his side quickly.

"11," Train sighed with relief at seeing that his partner was safe and unharmed.

Once Alexis joined him, the two of them quickly took off after the woman, the Sweeper, and Eve.

...My Line...

Alexis stood next to Train who undid the safety on Hades and pointed it at Eve's head making the three of them to look over at the two Chronos Numbers.

"No!" the Sweeper yelled. "Don't do it Black Cat! It's...It's over now."

Alexis looked over at Train wondering if he was going to shot as Saya's words rung in her head.

"_If I don't want to shoot then I won't, you know."_

Train lowered his gun before turning around to leave with Alexis right behind him as a small smile appeared on her face.

...My Line...

"Well, hello," Saya greeted them as she appeared.

"What do you want?" Train asked.

"Did anything good happen to you two today?" she asked.

"Not really," came Train's answer while Alexis just closed her eyes.

"Oh," She sighed. "You know...I never even asked you two what your names are?"

Train looked at her before smiling a bit.

"Train."

The silver haired girl opened one eye before looking over at Saya with a small smile as well.

"Alexis."


	3. 3: The Departing Cat and Wolf Under Fire

_**3: The Departing Cat and Wolf Under Fire!**_

Alexis ran quickly through the mansion knocking out guards with the butt of her gun as she went looking for her target. However, it didn't take her long to find the woman she was looking who was with her bodyguards. The silver haired girl shot forward as the guards whipped out their guns and started to shoot at her only to end up on the guard unconscious.

"Who are you?" her target asked as the young teen in front of her pointed a black gun at her forehead. "Are you one of the Chronos Numbers?"

Alexis' finger moved to pull the trigger before she ended up lowering it instead, turned around, and started to walk away.

"If you want to live then leave here and never return to crime again," the silver haired girl's soft voice told the woman.

"But, your a Chronos Number!" the woman yelled in surprise. "Why are you letting me live!?"

Alexis just walked out of the room without answering the woman that she was suppose to kill.

...My Line...

Train layed on the roof of the apartment that both himself and Alexis were living in with said girl laying next him asleep.

"Morning Train, Alexis," Saya's greeting awaking the silver haired girl from her rest. "How are you two?" Alexis closed her eyes again hoping to go back to sleep, but couldn't. "The sun will laugh at you two if you both sit under her all day and do nothing."

"Leave us alone," Train sighed having noticed that Saya had awoken Alexis.

"Good weather should cheer you up," Saya told him. "There's no bad day that a bright morning can't make a little batter."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Train asked Saya after awhile. "Why are you a Sweeper? Is it something you actually enjoy doing?"

"I guess," Saya answered him. "It's not like a walk in the park. But, not really about enjoying it. You know, I just do it because I feel like it's the right thing to do."

Saya stopped talking and watched as Train looked at his hand.

"The right thing to do?" he asked himself.

Alexis sat up as Train stood up and jumped onto the flat part of the roof before she also jumped onto the flat part. The two of them then walked off leaving Saya to watch their backs.

...My Line...

The two Numbers walked down the streets together when they passed a man wearing a purple coat before all three stopped walking.

"Yes Belse?" Train asked.

"Report to Headquarters immediately," answered Belse. "There's a problem."

Train spun around to look at Belse's back as memories of Eve flash through both his mind and Alexis' own mind.

...My Line...

"Number 13 and Number 11," one of the Chronos elders spoke up. "You two do understand the reason for this summons do you two not?"

"Both of your missions were to receive all research of Rudman's Nanotechnology and you were suppose to destroy it all, kill what needed to be killed."

"Well, the assassination of Rudman was a success and his facilitate was destroyed. The living weapon that he brought into this world still walks among us."

"We have report in our presence that you and Number 11 allow this weapon to escape."

"You'll both also failed to eliminate Cogo and Cullen yesterday evening."

Number 1, Sephiria Arks, stood behind the two young Numbers watching as the elders spoke to them. She couldn't under how they could let this happen especially her younger Sister who she train to be a Number. Granted that the young girl was her younger Sister through adoption, but still.

"Numbers 13, 11. I hope the gravity of both your situation is not lost on you two."

"And of course we made an expectation to the rules when we brought you two into the numbers. And we have allowed you two knowledge of our reasons for doing so."

"The skills of an easier was inherited onto you both. And both your steely nature in which you eliminate undesirables is the strongest we've seen. So why do you both refuse to use these talents for the future of Chronos?"

"Numbers 13, 11. You two are ordered once again to seek out and eliminate the Bio-weapon."

Alexis was looking down having felt Sephiria's eyes on her and knowing that she had made her Sister upset by her actions, but she known that would did the something if she was repeat everything over again.

"The only I'll do is act freely on my own will and what I think is right," Train spoke up making the silver haired girl to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you disobeying a direct order?"

"Do you actually believe that you have free will? There is no freedom for a Number. As your name says, your a Black Cat and we own you as we would with any stray we picked up off the street."

"Do not forget your place in this world?"

"Have you ever known a Cat that did what it told you to do?" Train asked as he smirked. "I can tell that they just do what they want."

"Train Heartnet, do you know that for what you've just said there are grave consequences. We well give you this one opportunity to recant your inculcate outburst."

"No way," was Train finally word as he turned around to walk away.

Alexis turned to look at him before her eyes locked onto Sephiria, but the silver haired girl quickly moved to walk by Train's side.

"Please stop, don't do this?" Sephiria asked as they walked past her. "Heartnet, Imouto, what do you two have to prove. Just except your orders?"

"I do what I want," Train answered her. "No one owns me."

"If you two leave there well be no coming back," Sephiria told them. "And the next time, you two and I met will be on the battle field."

Train continued on walking at that while Alexis looked back at Number 1's back with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan," she whispered before running after Train while fighting back tears.

Sephiria looked down having cought Alexis' words even they were whispered.

'As am I, Imouto-chan,' she thought as the door closed behind both former Numbers 11 and 13.

...My Line...

Alexis walked behind Train looking at his back wondering what he was planning to do now.

"Well, hello," Creed greeted making both adults to stop walking.

"Creed," sighed Train.

"I'm here to talk you two out of leaving," informed Creed. "At least that's why they sent me."

"You can't, I'm done," stated Train as he closed his eyes. "I won't ever returned to Chronos."

"I was hoping you'll say that," Creed told him before looking at them. "So Train, Alexis, why won't you two join up with me?"

"None of your business."

"So mysteries."

Alexis kept back a gasp as Creed pulled out his sword from it's sheath before Train gently pushed her out of the way.

"Stay back Alexis, let me handle this," Train told her as he kept an eye on Creed. "Your sword of choice, Contsu. Here we go."

Creed charged at Train who dodged before jumping up into the air, drawing Hades, and then fired off bullets that Creed knocked away or cut in half with his sword.

'Train, please be careful?' thought Alexis as she stood out of the way.

Creed then also jumped up into the air, swinging his sword, but was blocked by Hades.

"Train, you are the ultimate!" Creed yelled at him. "With such talent, you are...flawless!" Creed brought his sword down onto Train's Hades as they landed on the ground. "Your moves are incredible. To spare with you has been my life dreams."

'Creepy much,' Alexis thought with a sweat drop.

"I've always wanted to taste a speck on your power," Creed went on making the silver haired girl shudder. Creed pushed down on his sword, but Train knocked it away and sent Creed to the ground on his back before bring the butt of his gun down on Creed's sword only for the weapon to break leaving just the hilt. Train then pointed Hades at Creed's head as he glared at the down man. "That's it my Heartnet." This just made Alexis to went to throw up at the creepiness of it all. "You are greatness true and pure. Snapping my Contsu like a twig with your Hades. It's shocking. It's power that I need."

"Why?" Train asked as Alexis raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"It's there the door to tomorrow," Creed answered. "A bright future. A future with you and Alexis." Train felt a growl escape his throat when Creed mentioned the girl that was standing near by with a disgusted look in her eyes. "Can't you see the glory!? Can't you see what a wonderful day this is!?"

Train got off his knees and lowered Hades before stepping back.

"Creed, I don't want to ever see your face again," informed Train before he walked over to the silver haired girl. "Oh, by the way." Black Cat looked over his shoulder at Creed with a glare. "Stay away from Alexis."

Golden wolf-like eyes fell onto Train with a hint of surprise in them before the two of them walked out of the alleyway and back to their place.

...My Line...

Once got their apartment building the two of them went their own way, Train heading for the roof top and Alexis walking into her apartment. The younger Arks knew that Train was going to intrust Hades to Saya and well she liked the idea, Alexis just didn't have the courage to do the same for her Poseidon and Artemis. However, Alexis walked over to a silver safe where she placed both her gun and bow and arrows in before closing it along with locking hoping to never have to use them again before going to bed.

...My Line...

The next night finds the younger Arks looked out window at the sky above to the crescent moon not hearing Train leave the building. As she set on the windowsill, Saya knocked on the door that was partly opened before walking in both unaware of them being watched for a bit.

"So this is were you are," the young Sweeper laughed a bit. "I thought it was strange when you didn't show up on the roof top with Train."

Alexis looked over at the slightly older girl with a blank look before smiling a small smile.

"I thought he could use some time on his own plus..." Alexis paused. "I felt like staying inside tonight."

Saya titled her head to side with confusion.

"I see," she sighed before looking at the silver haired girl. "Where is your gun and that beautiful bow? I don't see them on you."

Alexis looked over at the safe where she had put her weapons with a sad look in her usually bright golden eyes.

"I put them in that safe over there," she answered as she nodded her head towards it.

Saya looked over at the safe before smiling and then looking at the 19-year-old.

"I see that you and Train are not a lot alike as I thought."

Alexis looked back of her window and up at the moon above them.

"I just don't have the courage to intrust my weapons onto anyone else unlike Train," Alexis stated. "Plus Train and I are a lot different then people think we are."

She then stood up the windowsill and walked towards the door and Saya.

"Where are you going?" the Sweeper asked her.

Alexis stopped at the door and looked back at her from over his shoulder.

"I'm going to look for Train," she answered before leaving her apartment.

"Wait for me!" Saya called as she ran out of the door while closing it behind her as well.

...My Line...

Both girls got onto the scene of the fighting in time to see some masked freak on a giant bug attack both Train and Sephiria. The two of them watched in surprise and worry as this went on before Saya took a breath and started to sing.

Here now our lives will last

We'll never know the times of past

Fall down, fall down, falls the rain

My life won't be plain

Once the two girls noticed that Train got away from them, they took off after him hoping that he was alright.

Here now we'll let our times of past

They'll never shill know the times of rain

Fall down, fall down, falls the rain

My life...

Train looked to his right to see both Saya and Alexis running next to him with smiles on their faces.

Is not in vain

Saya looked over at him with slight giggle as her smile grew bigger.

"So any particular reason your out here tonight?" she asked him. "It's kinda of late. Maybe your jogging at night since it's hotter during the day."

"Wrong," Train told her.

"Your faster then I would have thought," stated Saya. "But, I bet I'm faster then you." Alexis giggled as she watched the two of them about to start a race with Saya pulling ahead of Train. "Want to give up?!" Train then pulled ahead of Saya. "Oh, so we're racing. Time to buckle up and take this baby home." Alexis just shook her head as Saya paced Train yet again. "Later!" This forced Train to pick up the speed though of course it also forced Alexis to run faster to keep up with them. Alexis had to bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as Train collided with some garbage cans before Saya almost ran into a Cat. "Stupid Cat."

"I'm history!"

"Oh yeah!"

Alexis allowed her smile to get bigger as she watched Train have fun for once in his life though she did move ahead of them without them knowing about.

"What's your deal?" Train asked. "Why are you so determined not to get beat?"

"I'm not," Saya answered. "I saw you running by and I thought it looked like fun so I thought I join in. Call me crazy."

Saya laughed with neither of them noticing that Alexis was further ahead of them and out of sight.

...My Line...

Alexis stood outside of the apartment building waiting for Train and Saya with a can of watermelon flavored ponta in hand.

"Hey, you two!" she called out when she caught sight of them. "About time you got here!" Both Train and Saya looked at her with wide eyes wondering how she got there before they did which caused the silver haired girl to laugh at their looks. "That should teach you to pay more attention to your surrounding."

Saya let out a laugh while Train just rolled his eyes before they three of them walked into the building and to Trains apartment.

...My Line...

"Here have some," Saya said as she placed a bottle of milk in front of Train. "You've got to be thirsty from all that."

"No thanks," Train said.

"It sure hits the spot after a sprint," stated Saya before she started to chug down her own milk while Alexis sat on Train's bad with her ponta in hand. Train watched the dark haired girl for a while. "That is wonderful." He then opened up the milk bottle she gave him and started to drink from it. "Well, wasn't I right?"

"Tastes like milk," stated Train.

Saya looked off to the side looking annoyed.

"Are you always this fun after you exercise?" she asked.

Train went and turned on his lights before the two of them sat at the table in the middle of the room.

"So you want to tell me what your during at my place?" he asked her.

"Your the one who dragged me on the long run," Saya answered at once. "The least you can do is let me rest."

"You run after me," countered Train. "I don't remember inviting you."

"You've got to find the joys in life and share it with others," Saya started to say. "It doesn't matter if it's your jogging or standing still. So..." Saya stood up then. "ramenade!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to let you buy me some ramenade," stated Saya in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would I buy you some ramenade?" asked Train.

"Well, duh," Saya sighed. "There's a carnival at the Harbor tomorrow. And it only happens once a year! Their Firework show is legendary. It's actually the first reason that I came to this city. I can just see myself; kicking back, watching those electric explosions in the sky, and a cold ramenade in my hand." She laughed as Train and Alexis looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, Baby! That's a way to watch a firework show."

"And what does all of this have to do with us anyway?" Train asked looking confused.

"You two are the only friends that I've made in this town," answered Saya as she pointed at Train and then Alexis. "And so, I'm personally inviting you two to go and enjoy the show with me. Trust me, it's more fun watching a firework show with a friend then by yourself."

"I still don't know why I have to by you that ramenade," pointed out Train.

"Because your the one who lost the race."

"The what?"

"The race," Saya said slowly as Alexis shook her head at Train. "You thought you were doing well when actually you only pulled ahead of me 63 times, but the sad truth for you is that I pulled ahead of you 64 times. Which of course means that I win! Now you owe me a drink. Loser pays in ramenade."

She smiled at Train who blinked a few times in surprise before looking away.

"Sure, whatever."

"That's awesome! I'm finally going to get my ramenade!"

Alexis let a small smile appear on her face.

"It doesn't take a lot to please you."

"Happiness isn't based on wealth in my book," Saya stated. "It's about how much time you spend with your friends, but that's just me." Train continued to look away form her. "I was thinking..." It was then that Saya put Hades down in front of him. "You should properly keep this."

"Why are you giving it back?"

"If your going to survive another day in this world then you need to learn to take care of your own things," answered Saya. "As well as the people that means something to you."

"I don't have people like that," stated Train without thinking.

With only Saya noticing, Alexis slipped out of the apartment and back to her own.

"Of course you do," Saya informed him feeling bad for the young silver haired girl. "No one makes it through life alone. Wither you know it or not, there'll always be some you can call a friend." Saya looked towards the door. "Like Alexis for an example."

"Alexis?" asked Train confused.

Saya smiled a bit at Train.

"Hasn't she always been there for you?" she asked him. "Hasn't she always helped you when you needed it or kept you company when you were lonely?" Train looked down in throught as she then moved to walk out. "See ya."

"Your leaving?" asked Train as he looked back at her in surprise.

"You want me to sleep over?" asked Saya in surprise.

"No way," answered Train as he looked away.

"I really don't think you should stay the night here after everything that's happened," Saya stated which surprised him. "I'm just afraid that some one might stop by."

The two of them where unaware of how right she was about there some one near by.

...My Line...

The next evening, Alexis was waken by Train running into her apartment holding a latter with Creed's handwriting on it.

"Train?" she asked as she stood up.

"We have to go, now," Train answered.

Alexis didn't need to be told twice or why as she knew that Creed was about to become a dead man. So the younger Arks opened the safe and pulled out her weapons before rushing out the door with Train as she placed everything in it's place.

...My Line...

"What is Creed planning to do Train?" she asked as she put her hair in it's normal half ponytail.

"He's planning on killing Saya," the former Chronos Number 13 answered her.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see that she stopped mid-way in making sure that her arrows were fastened while her eyes grew wide in surprise and horror. Alexis snapped her head to the side to look at Train as they ran through the streets that Black Cat thought she might break her neck.

"Please tell me that this is just a really sick joke?" she asked with horror in her normally soft and emotionless voice.

Train looked into her eyes with a complete blank look on his face.

"I'm afraid it's not Lexi," sighed Train as he looked back ahead of them.

Alexis also faced forward while she finished fastening her arrows in place as they continued to run.

...My Line...

Train and Alexis run through the carnival and into the harbor where there weren't people at only to see little kids running away from something looking scared.

"You don't think..." Alexis started as she looked over at Train as they drew closer to the kids.

Train was looking kids with confusion and horror as well.

"I-I don't know," he finally said.

It was then that the kids noticed them.

"Help!" a little girl yelled.

The two of them stopped to look at them before Alexis kneeled down in front of them confused.

"What's wrong kids?" she asked gently.

"Some bad man tried to hurt, but..." a young boy started to answer her, but he stopped as he was to scared.

Alexis and Train shared a look with each other before looking back at the kids.

"Why don't you show us?"

The three kids nodded their heads before leading them towards the area.

"It's the lady from the midway," the little was telling them, "she's hurt bad."

All five of them made it to the scene to see that Creed had gone through his plan and Saya looked close to dying or is dying.

"Lady?" the second little girl asked in horror.

Creed looked over his shoulder at the them with an evil grin on his face.

"I was wondering when you two well show," he said. "I wanted to tell you two personally that I've finally released you two from the nastiest that this witch has been casting over your lives." Creed pulled out a red rose from no where. "So let's get out of here."

Train pulled out Hades faster then Alexis has ever seen and hit Creed in the cheek with the butt of it. As Train sent Creed to the ground, Alexis rushed forward and kneeled down next to Saya with teary eyes that made them look like molten gold.

"Train, Alexis?" Saya asked weakly.

"Try not to talk."

"What happened to the kids?"

"Their fine. Don't worry."

"I guess...I really...screwed this...up."

"I told you please don't talk."

Saya looked at Hades with a smile before placing her hand on it.

"You brought it...with you...like I said..." She then placed both hands on his own. "Don't ever...let go...of it...again. You know...how to use...it and it...knows you."

"Stop it!" Train growled. "This isn't goodbye so don't act like it is!"

"I just wanted my ramenade," stated Saya just as the fireworks went off. "That's all." Train and Alexis looked at her in surprise and horror. "The fireworks...are so...beautiful."

The younger Arks remained on her knees as she stared at Saya's body with tears now falling freely while Train stood up.

"Saya..."

"The enchantress is dead now Train, Alexis," Creed spoke up again. "I have unlock the chains that bound you two. Now let lose the Train and Alexis of old."

"You bastered," Train growled in a whisper. "I...well never forgive you..." Alexis looked up when she Hades rattling. "Your a dead man Creed."

"Oh, Train," Creed laughed. "Seems that the hexes hasn't worn off yet."

"This ends...NOW" Train said before yelling at the end as he turned around to face Creed.


End file.
